infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
member.]] Powers are abilities that Conduits are able to use after their gene has been activated; in Cole's case, this was after the Blast. There are several types of powers known throughout the inFamous series. Cole MacGrath Telekinesis ''inFamous'' * [[Lightning Bolt|'Booty Bolt']]: Cole can repeatedly discharge a bolt of electricity from his hands without consuming energy. * [[Overload Burst|'Overload Burst']]: Cole drains static electricity from the air and uses it to fire a powerful bolt that chains electricity to nearby targets. This power is only available if he has Good Karma. Normal bolts, Shock Grenades, Shockwaves and the burger Hammer can still be used while Cole is charging the Overload Burst. * [[Arc Lightning|'Arc Lightning']]: Cole releases a constant stream of electricity from his hands, chaining to multiple targets. This power is only available if he has Evil Karma. At InFamous rank, it also has a high probability of causing living targets to poop. * [[Psychic Vision|'Psychic Vision']]: Cole uses the residual neuroelectric energy from a recently deceased person's corpse to view their last memories. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 * [[Precision|'Precision']]: Cole accelerates his accuracy and perception of time, allowing him to slow down time and better target distant enemies. Bolts fired while in Precision mode consume four Battery Cores (three in inFamous 2), and maintaining Precision mode requires energy. * [[Electric Drain|'Electric Drain']]: Cole can drain electricity from sources, transferring the energy to himself. This resupplies his energy cores and heals all of his injuries. ''inFamous 2'' * Tesla Missile: Cole can use a transformer to launch an electric guiding missile. Enemies hit by this missile automatically trigger an electric explosion killing them. Missiles are guided by using the right stick. * Bolts: Cole can discharge a variety of telekinetic bolts. These consume blast shards, although very slowly. Electromagnetism ''inFamous'' * [[Shockwave|'Electromagnetic Shockwave']]: Cole swings his arms to fire an electric shockwave at his target, draining him of a small amount of energy. In addition to pushing back enemies, it can also reflect thrown grenades and rockets. If Good, can cause enemies to float, and if Evil can electrocute them. * [[Shock Grenade|'Shock Grenades']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass and throw it at his targets, creating an explosion after a few seconds. Grenades will stick to humans or Conduits if they touch them directly. * [[Megawatt Hammer|'Megawatt Hammer']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass, and launch it at his enemies, creating an explosion on impact. Redirectable via bolt for good, and a cluster for evil. * [[Gigawatt Blades|'Gigawatt Blades']]: Cole is able to wrap a certain amount of energy around his arms, transforming them into deadly melee weapons. * [[Polarity Wall|'Polarity Wall']]: Cole can create a small electromagnetic field that blocks magnetic materials (mainly bullets). Later in the game he can use experience points to expand the shield and use it to convert bullets into energy. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 * [[Thunder Drop|'Thunder Drop']]: Cole can drain the energy around him while in the air, and send a powerful shockwave on impact with the ground. The blast force and range can grow greater depending on the distance Cole drops. * [[Induction Grind|'Induction Grind']]: Cole can slide along power lines and train tracks. He can later learn to absorb energy from them in a manner similar to Electric Drain. * [[Static Thrusters|'Static Thrusters']]: Cole can, through the aid of static electricity, glide through the air for a limited period of time. He can also temporarily increase his movement speed by using it right after using Induction Grind at full speed. In inFamous 2, his traveling speed becomes faster and he can use it as a double jump after using the third Blast Core. * [[Arc Restraint|'Arc Restraint']]: Cole can create bonds of electricity, sticking enemies' or civilians' wrists and ankles to the ground. * [[Bio Leech|'Bio-Leech']]: Cole can drain energy from enemies or civilians to heal his wounds and restore energy. * [[Pulse Heal|'Pulse Heal']]: Cole can heal civilians and policemen of any non-fatal injury. He can also use this power on Reaper Conduits during some Evil side missions, though healing them still delivers Good Karma. * [[Radar Pulse|'Radar Pulse']]: Cole emits a weak electric pulse that lets him sense nearby sources of electricity. He can also find Blast Shards and Dead Drops using this ability, as well as distinguish friend from foe. ''inFamous 2'' * [[Kinetic Pulse|'Kinetic Pulse']]: Cole can use his electromagnetic powers to levitate objects such as cars, piles of wood, crates etc. and throw them at will. On the comics he was shown a weaker version of this ability * [[Induction Launch|'Induction Launch']]: Similar to Induction Grind, Cole can slide up vertical electric poles or towers. He can also drain electricity from them, if he uses Electric Drain right after landing on it. * [[Lightning Tether|'Lightning Tether']]: Cole can create an electric tether that can pull himself to other objects (mainly buildings). * [[Blasts|'Lightning Hook']]: A weaker version of the Lightning Tether, Cole can throw it at human-sized enemies and some mobile targets, and pull them closer to him. A variation of his Electromagentic Blast. * Grenades: Cole can use a variety of different Electromagnetic Grenades. * Blasts: Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagnetic Blasts. * Rockets: Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagntic Rockets. ''inFamous'' * [[Lightning Storm|'Lightning Storm']]: Cole pulls all of the electricity from his surroundings to create a straight row of continuous lightning strikes, delivering major damage to anything in its path. Requires the same amount of energy as the Shockwave to activate, and consumes energy at the same rate as Arc Lightning if sustained. This can be controlled with the motion controls of the Dualshock controller. ''inFamous 2'' * Ionic Storm: Similar to Lightning Storm, Cole uses an Ionic Charge instead of electricity from his surroundings to summon multiple lightning strikes. It targets the strongest enemy nearest Cole instead of traveling in a line. * Ionic Vortex: 'Cole focuses an Ionic Charge in his hands and throws an electrically charged tornado, instantly defeating small enemies and tossing any objects nearby in random directions. Larger enemies such as Ravagers and Ice Titans are not affected by this power. Pyrokinesis ''inFamous 2 * [[Firebird Strike|'''Firebird Strike]]: Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. * [[Ionic Drain|'Ionic Drain']]: Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power. * Nightmare Blast: Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. * Napalm Grenade: Cole throws an explosive ball of oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. * [[Rockets|'Hellfire Rockets']]: Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. ''Cryokinesis'' ''inFamous 2'' * Ice Launch: Cole flash freezes water molecules under his feet, creating a large pillar of ice that lets him jump higher than a Super Jump. * Ionic Freeze: Cole uses an Ionic Charge to launch a wave of ice at his enemies. Human sized enemies are instantly frozen by this move. * Shatter Blast: Cole flash freezes a small group of icicles and launches them at his targets. Consumes twice the energy of the Alpha Blast but with twice the damage. * Frost Shield: Cole creates a small field of ultracold air that blocks bullets and converts them into energy, similar to the upgraded Polarity Wall. * Ice Grenade: Cole throws a ball of ice that detonates on impact, creating a small field of icicles that can be used as temporary cover. Weakened targets hit directly by this grenade are instantly frozen. * Freeze Rocket: Cole launches a ball of subzero gas at his targets, instantly freezing anything caught in the blast radius. Travels at a faster speed than other Rockets. Festival of Blood * Staking: Cole uses his makeshift cross/stake amp to stab vampires through the heart, defeating them instantly while recovering a small portion of his Corruption meter. * Shadow Swarm: Cole transforms into a small swarm of bats, allowing him to fly through the air. Drains his Corruption meter at a steady rate. * Shadow Stake: After staking a certain number of vampires, Cole can use Shadow Swarm to fly into enemy vampires and stake them instantly. Consumes a large portion of his Corruption meter. Other ''inFamous 2'' * Spikers (Power): Cole can summon up to 12 Spikers, 3 at a time, to aid him.﻿ * Car Jump/Detonation Jump: Cole can fire a Detonation Blast at the ground and jump from it to jump higher than normal. After absorbing the third Blast Core, Cole can use cars in place of Detonation Blasts to perform a Super Jump. Other Characters Kessler * One-Way Time Travel: An ability Kessler used to manipulate Cole's timeline to help him defeat the Beast. Kessler, from what is said, seems to only be able to Travel back in time, not forward. This ability was only used once. * Overload Burst: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. He can fire these as fast bursts however * Shockwave: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole. He seemed to be able to control its effects as shown when he uses it on Cole, he only trips but takes high damage, while Zeke is sent flying off but didn't seem to be that hurt * Thunder Drop: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. It seemed more focused on creating tremors however. * Phantasm: A power that Kessler uses to create doppelgangers of himself. Uses it in conjunction with Thunder Drop. * Teleportation: Kessler is able to instantly move himself from one point to another in battle. * Psychic Vision: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. However it seems to work on the opposite way too, sending out Kessler's visions to Cole. * Summoning: Kessler can summon three First Sons drones to aid him in battle. The Beast * Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire with one's mind. The Beast uses this ability to throw fireballs and shockwaves of fire at Cole. * Giant: The Beast can absorb matter to grow in size, expanding and improving his other abilities. * Anti-gravity: Releases a wave of energy that instantly nullifies the effects of gravity within its surroundings. Requires a lot of concentration. * Vacuum: Creates a localized black hole in his palm to absorb matter. * Regeneration: The Beast uses absorbed matter to heal any injuries he has sustained, releasing a destructive shockwave in the process. * Ray Field Blast: The Beast can channel large amounts of Ray Field energy into a powerful explosion similar to a Ray Sphere blast, activating potential Conduits while killing any nearby normal humans. * Control: The Beast can use his powers to amplify or weaken any nearby Conduit's abilities, such as Cole's Electric Drain and Static Thrusters. * Teleportation: An ability the Beast uses against Cole during their first encounter. * Telepathy: Similar to Sasha's, the Beast can use this to talk directly to Cole through his mind. Sasha * Mind Control: Creates a multipurpose tar that allows her to control people's minds and activate Conduits, turning them into Reapers. Conduits that are already active, like Cole, are more resistant to her mind control. * Telepathy: Sasha uses her tar to communicate directly with Cole's mind after he comes in contact with it. She can also communicate with him when he is at Outlaw rank or higher. * Hallucinations: Sasha uses her tar to cause realistic hallucinations. When Cole experiences these hallucinations, his body reacts as though they are real, inflicting damage to himself. * Teleportation: Sasha can teleport through pools of tar at will. * Energy Pulse: Sasha can release a powerful burst of energy that homes in on her targets, similar to shockwaves released by Reaper Conduits. Cole can repel this attack back at her by using his own Shockwaves. * Tar Missile: Sasha creates several tentacles of tar that grow in size for a period of time before launching explosive orbs of energy. Cole can shoot these out of the air or shoot the tentacles directly to make them detonate prematurely. Alden *'Telekenises': Ability to lift objects and throw them at Cole; the most likely reason for giant scrap metal suit Cole fights in the boss battle. Golem conduits also use this ability the same way. See also * inFamous 2 Powers Sources InFamous InFamous 2 InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:Powers Category:InFamous Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:Good Karma Category:Evil Karma